Awkward
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: A friend interrupts Squall's slumber for a talk in the early hours of the morning and puts him in an awkward 'situation'


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Square-Enix.

Warning: Contains yaoi

Summary: A friend interupts Squall's slumber for a talk in the early hours of the morning and puts him in an awkward 'situation'

Awkward

Squall shifted in his sleep nuzzling contently against the slender body cocooned in his arms, his throat making a contented gurgle as he deeply pressed his face in the warm skin and long auburn locks. He was soundly asleep as was the man he was looped around, clinging to like he needed the contact to simply breathe.

The slumber was so deep in fact he never heard the repeated knocks at their bedroom door that got louder and louder with each rap or the rattle of the handle and the click of brass that signalled the opening of their door.

It wasn't until a voice spoke quite undeterred and very loudly

"Squall"

Squall's heart thudded violently against his chest and he instantly lifted his head twisting his neck slightly to throw a glance over his own shoulder to see the intruder and see where his gunblade was, his pale blue eyes fell over a long grinning face of teeth and tattoo before Squall groaned flopping his head back into the grove of his sleeping partners shoulder and neck

"Zell you fucking idiot I nearly killed you"

Zell's eyebrows furrowed "no you didn't you jumped out your skin and flopped back down"

"Yeah cause I saw your pointless face" Squall groaned annoyingly "What do you want? What time is it?"

" I need to talk to you and it's 2:35am"

Squall's mind didn't seem to sharpen until he was told of the ungodly hour he had been disturbed at "Fuck Zell get out and talk in the morning"

"But Squall-"

Squall heard a slight desperation to his friends voice and he sighed deeply as he was about to let loose and roll over only to instantly change his mind shuffling closer to the body he was embracing so tightly

"Well talk to me like this I'm not waking him by turning over to face you and talk quietly if that's possible"

Zell began an unusually quietly spoken tale about how he was unsure of his life and what step to take next, whether the current girl he was dating was truly more or something less and was becoming more and more complex as he began contemplating whether Pupu really did land near water or not and if hair gel was damaging his brain cells.

Squall rolled his eyes; Zell obviously couldn't sleep.

Then it happened, Zell's voice droned on in his ear from the chair beside the bed but next to him, all warm and solid, Irvine shuffled, pushing against him with a slight wiggle and a murmur from his deep sleep.

Squall caught the pleasing moan in his chest before it had chance to become audible, merely letting his mouth hang open in a silent gasp.

Earlier he had chosen to stay glued to Irvine's back due to an 'awkward' situation he was not comfortable with Zell being anywhere near but had soldiered on through the discomfort to lend an ear to his friend, now it wasn't uncomfortable it was too comfortable, it was all sensation and tingles and warmth and Irvine...

"Oi Zell"

Zell stopped his current tirade about the lack of hot dogs in the canteen when Squall whispered quite loudly

"What?"

"Please get out"

Zell's shoulders slumped and he dropped his chin to his chest " aww but you said you'd listen" he sounded defeated almost like Squall had chewed up his favourite comic and spat it at the little green alien Zell loved so much.

Squall groaned angrily before Irvine shuffled again, just right, just enough. Squall's arm instantly reached out and over Irvine grasping against the wall for solid support to simply stop himself from sinking his teeth into the smooth flesh of Irvine's shoulder, an urge he had to fight that he usually gave into only this time Irvine would not enjoy being wildly bit in his sleep.

"Look" Squall growled "we will talk in the morning now get out" he was growling the words in a tone between serious anger and anguish

"Is something wrong?" Zell heard Squall sounding quite disturbed and it concerned him, he was about to push Squall for an answer when Irvine made a contented sighing sound in his sleep, the mattress squeaked and then Squall made an animalistic throaty sound that Zell wasn't sure if it was actually Squall or not.

"Oh for the love of Hyne get out Zell!" Squall yelled, very, very loudly.

Irvine jumped, sitting bolt up, the bed covers falling to his waist which Squall instantly retrieved pinning them against Irvine's body and pulling the slender man into another embrace fast "It's me! It's me! Shh calm down baby"

"Hey Irvine!" Zell grinned cheerily and waved at the Galbadian who stared wide and blankly until the cogs started turning eventually and he realised everything was alright.

He sighed and flailed back onto the mattress closing his heavy eye lids; "Geez you two if ya'll want a mid night chat do it quietly I nearly shot ya both "

Squall watched Irvine settle back down into his sleeping position that the Galbadian had had to adapt to when becoming the partner of Leader Leonhart, curled on his right side facing the wall so Squall's body could mould against his own lovingly and protectively. "Irvine don't go to sleep". Squall gently cooed against the shell of Irvine's ear his fingertips inches from Irvine's naked thigh;

"Now where was I-"

Squall's heart sank "Zell!"

"What?"

"Please do me a favour go to bed and do not return to this room till midday at least and then I promise that we will discuss your 'issues' and I do use that term loosely" Squall was looking at Zell practically begging him with his eyes hoping that through the darkness Zell could see how desperate Squall was for him to leave.

"You sure?"

"Yes Zell now go"

"You're absolutely positive?"

"Yes Zell get out"

"Promise me"

" Zell! I am going to either rip into you or rip into Irvine, ripping into you will consist of my gunblade, blood, pain and your untimely death and ripping into Irvine is exactly what I want right now so let me explain this to you keep sitting there waffling about nothing and you die, leave right now and we all get what we want"

"What do i get that I want?" Zell tilted his head in confusion

"To live! Get out!"

"Alright! Alright!" Zell rose from his seat and headed out of the room and when the door closed tightly behind him Squall briskly turned over to take hold of his beautiful Irvine, whose chest gently rose and fell with each silent breath he took in peaceful sleep.

Squall dropped his forehead gently against Irvine's back, a sound between a groan and a sigh escaped his lips as he simply wrapped his arms around Irvine and squeezed his eyes shut

"Fucking Zell"

FIN

Hope you all enjoyed that fluffy piece of drivel from my mind :)


End file.
